Mi'ihen Highroad
Mi'ihen Highroad (ミヘン街道 Mihen-kaidou) is a road between the city of Luca and Mushroom Rock, found in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It was named for Lord Mi'ihen, the founder of the Crusaders, then called the Crimson Blades, who walked down the old path on his way to Bevelle to answer the challenge that his group was a threat to Yevon. It is called a Highroad because of both its altitude in relation to Luca, and the fact that Mi'ihen walked the "Highroad" when he decided to face the maesters of Yevon instead of antagonizing them. Before the Eternal Calm At the time before the Eternal Calm, the highroad was home to many fiends, including floating eyes, white elementals, flans, bombs, canines, and dual horned beasts. People who needed to cross the highroad would generally travel by Chocobo, as it was far safer than dealing with the aforementioned beasts. However, even the chocobo are not entirely immune to the fiend activity as the Chocobo Eater also roams the area. Yuna and her Guardians were obliged to face this beast when it made an appearance during their journey. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Rin's Travel Agency O'aka on the Oldroad Travel Agency After Obtaining Airship After the Airship is attained, the available weapons and armor at the travel agency change. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Treasure *The Mars Crest for Auron's Celestial Weapon, Masamune, is located in a chest at the end of the Oldroad. *After the events at Macalania, the Jecht Sphere for Auron's Overdrive is available. *2,600 gil *Al Bhed Primer Volume 9 *Level 1 Key Sphere *Hi-Potion x4 *Soft x3 (only if player does not kick the blitzball that the children are playing with) *Antidote x6 *Remedy *Eye Drops *Mega-Potion x2 *Fortune Sphere (requires a chocobo) *Hunters Spear, a weapon for Kimahri with Sensor *Ice Brand, a weapon for Tidus with Icestrike *Red Ring, an armor for Yuna with Fire Ward *Heat Lance, a weapon for Kimahri with Firestrike *Thunder Blade, a weapon for Auron with Lightningstrike *Scout, a weapons for Wakka with Sensor Enemy formations *Bomb *Bomb x2, Dual Horn *Bomb x3 *Dual Horn *Dual Horn, Mi'ihen Fang *Dual Horn, Raldo *Dual Horn x2, Raldo *Floating Eye, Mi'ihen Fang, Raldo *Floating Eye, Mi'ihen Fang, White Element *Floating Eye, Raldo, White Element *Floating Eye x2, Bomb *Mi'ihen Fang *Mi'ihen Fang, Raldo, White Element *Mi'ihen Fang x2 *Mi'ihen Fang x3 *Raldo (Tutorial) *Ifrit (Boss) *Chocobo Eater (Boss) Also appearing in this area are Ipiria, Thunder Flan and Vouivre. During the Eternal Calm With Sin vanquished, the highroad became home to Iron Giants from the Thunder Plains and large, carnivorous birds, in addition to the previously mentioned fiends. Travel by chocobo has been strayed from, with hovercrafts taking their place. In addition, the road is now covered in Al Bhed machina, used as a defense mechanism against the fiend population. Open Areas *'Highroad North' *'Highroad South' *'Oldroad' (Final Fantasy X) *'Rin's Travel Agency' Secret Areas *Fiend Colony (Final Fantasy X-2) Musical Themes The music that plays while traveling Mi'ihen Highroad is called "Mi'ihen Highway". Gallery es:Camino de Miihen Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X-2